Camino al perdon
by Franitahs
Summary: Tomoyo culpa a Eriol de la muerte de su única hija pequeña, por lo cual para tratar de recomponer su relación van con unos amigos a una cabaña para intentar arreglar las cosas, sin embargo nadie sabe que en esa casa pasaron acontecimientos inesperados y junto al juego de la Ouija varios espíritus no dejaran a nuestros protagonistas en paz…es tiempo de la cacería.


**Camino al perdón**

**Sinopsis:** _Tomoyo culpa a Eriol de la muerte de su única hija pequeña, por lo cual para tratar de recomponer su relación van con unos amigos a una cabaña para intentar arreglar las cosas, sin embargo nadie sabe que en esa casa pasaron acontecimientos inesperados y junto al juego de la Ouija varios espíritus no dejaran a nuestros protagonistas en paz…es tiempo de la cacería. Primer intento de fic de terror, no sean tan crueles_

_**Nota Autora: El inicio y la idea la saque de una historia de horror que saque del internet, modificada prácticamente en su totalidad para evitar copiar.**_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

15 años atrás…

La noche era fría, en el ambiente se notaba un aroma extraño, no se sabría definir palabras; un grupo de amigos buscaban una vieja Ouija que decían podían comunicarse con los espíritus del mas allá... Era de la antigua dueña de la casona, la cual había muerto misteriosamente.

-Eh Touya no seas cobarde, en serio no te debería dar miedo-

-No lo sé-dijo Shizumi- La verdad es que esta cosa me han dicho que es peligrosa, deberíamos hacerle caso a Touya-

-Yamazaki calma a la histérica de tu novia por favor- Yamazaki se acerca a su novia y le da un tierno beso en la frente

-No va a pasar nada hermosa vale?, es solo un juego-

-Está bien, pero me quedare al lado de Kaori y Kaoru-

Los 4 se sentaron y la sesión comenzó, entre risas los chicos bromeaban, Excepto Touya, quien estaba muy serio, concentrado, pero ellos no lo notaron, hasta que cayó un rayo que iluminó toda la habitación oscura, seguido de un trueno, que estremeció hasta el último de sus huesos.

Asustados por el rayo, los chicos, se quedaron en silencio, como Touya, concentrándose, de repente, el puntero de la Ouija comenzó a moverse, Yamazaki pregunto asustado quién era, pero no respondió.

El puntero se movía sin cesar de un lado para otro, sin formar palabras. Al final paró, y lentamente, formó las siguientes palabras: "Estoy yendo por Uds".

Llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie se atrevió a abrirla, sólo se escuchaba la voz de quien llamaba: Era una mujer, que estaba en el pasillo y gritaba por entrar a la habitación. El cerrojo estaba echado, no podía entrar, pero parecía que iba a tirar la puerta abajo.

La mujer gritaba desesperada, la puerta iba a caer, así que mientras Kaori y las chicas se escondían rápidamente Touya y los chicos empujaron la cama para atrancarla. La mujer cada vez más desesperada, gritaba como si la fueran a matar. Touya preso de la curiosidad deseaba abrir la puerta, pero los gritos de las chicas lo detuvieron, esos gritos eran desesperados.

Al cabo de un rato los gritos cesaron, Kaori, tuvo un ataque de nervios. Yamazaki y los chicos se acercaron a consolarla, pero una voz grave y fuerte salió de ella diciendo que no nos acercáramos. Los chicos se quedaron de piedra.

La mujer del pasillo comenzó a gritar de nuevo: "¡Se los advertí, y no me hicieron caso, ahora morirán!". Ante la vista de todos Shizumi comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, diciendo que los matarían. Yamazaki en un intento desesperado trato de abrir la puerta pero no se podía. Los gritos volvieron a cesar, Touya sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logro abrir la puerta, por lo cual salió rápidamente sin embargo los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Con terror Touya escuchaba los gritos aterrorizados de sus amigos, histéricos, pidiendo socorro, dando patadas a la puerta para abrirla.

Touya salió corriendo de aquel lugar espantado, buscando ayuda en la policía lo declararon loco y lo internaron en un siquiátrico, y al poco tiempo término suicidándose.

En la actualidad…

-Sakura te prepare café quieres?- decía el ambarino mirando como aparecía su novia vestida solo con una camisa de él, ella sonríe y con un tierno beso en la mejilla lo acepta sentándose en la mesita de desayuno leyendo el diario, el sonríe al ver a su novia tan sexy- sabias que es un delito ser extremadamente sensual y tentar a tu novio con esa camisa?-

-Pues a estas alturas deberías acostumbrarte…-dijo ella sonriendo seductoramente-Ya te vas al trabajo?-

-Sí, quede en juntarme con Eriol para ir a ver el tema de su nuevo departamento, ya sabes que las cosas con su esposa no están del todo bien-

-Por eso tu y yo no nos casamos- dijo ella sonriendo- es mejor así, no quiero terminar con un matrimonio fallido como ellos-bebió un sorbo de su café

-Algún día me dirás que si Sakura Kinomoto- dijo el acercándose y besándole en los labios

-Algún día, tu lo dijiste, ya ándate mejor será, yo igual tengo que ir a la revista para ver la última edición de la revista Vogue-

-Eres encantadora mi amor y trabajadora por eso te amo- le vuelve a besar en los labios- Llego en la tarde, te llevare a comer algo delicioso te lo prometo-

-No prometas, hazlo-dijo ella sonriendo- Bueno creo que me daré una ducha helada, este calor esta horrible-de pronto suena el teléfono

- _Aló?-_

_-Sakura soy yo tu madre, es que ya no me reconoces-_

_-Mama no es para tanto, como estas?-_

_-Acá estamos, bastante tristes, recuerda que este fin de semana es la misa por la muerte de tu hermano, ya se han cumplido 15 años desde ese entonces…-_

_-Mama no estés triste vale?, te prometo que iré a verte al campo, en serio_-dijo ella sonriendo-_Llevare a Shaoran y a unos amigos, podemos hacer algo-_

-_Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea que traigas a tus amigos, esto es algo serio, no es para tomarlo a la ligera_-

-_Descuida mama, no lo tomo a la ligera_- dijo ella abriendo las cortinas y saliendo a la enorme terraza-_Me hará bien, ya sabes que ellos son mi apoyo y…-_

-_Como quieras Sakura, pero donde se quedarían?-_

-_Buscare algo por los alrededores descuida, Shaoran se en cargara de eso, cuídate mama te quiero_-

-_Yo también te quiero pequeña, besos_-Sakura suspiro, su madre era más complicada de lo que creía

En otro lado de la ciudad, Tomoyo arreglaba las cosas en su casa, sus ojos amatistas denotaban una tristeza que jamás nadie habría visto, el hecho de haber perdido a su pequeña hija en ese accidente, siendo que Eriol debía irla a buscar, pero se había ido de bares sin avisarle a nadie, con tristeza entro al cuarto de su pequeña hija y agarro el oso favorito de ella, y se puso a llorar, de pronto entro Eriol y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado desde entonces

-Tomoyo, en serio no se de que manera pedirte perdón, pero no sabes cómo sufro día a día del error que cometí, no sabes lo que daría por retroceder esos 2 años, yo, quiero que nos arreglemos, me duele verte mal, me duele vernos mal y..-

-Eriol, yo ya no te tengo rencor por lo que paso-dijo ella suavemente- Es solo que ya no sé si fue tan buena idea habernos casado y haberte dado la responsabilidad de nuestra hija, solo debías ir a buscarla, no era mucho pedir-

-Lo sé amor, mira-le toma las manos- Tratemos de solucionar las cosas, te amo más que a mi vida cariño y quiero que nos arreglemos, ya no quiero estar mal-

-Yo tampoco Eriol, pero la terapia no ha funcionado-

-Salgamos de vacaciones por un mes, vendamos la casa, no sé, inventemos algo mi amor, pero salvemos el matrimonio- la beso en los labios tiernamente- No sabes cómo extraño a mi mujer-

-Está bien Eriol, intentémoslo-ella miro el reloj- Oye no quedaste en juntarte con Shaoran?-

-Oh de veras- dijo el levantándose- Te amo mi vida, gracias por la oportunidad, veré donde podemos ir-

-Está bien, te amo mi amor-

-Y yo a ti bebe- dijo el yéndose de la casa, Tomoyo miro el osito de peluche y lloro, por el bien de su pequeña arreglaría las cosas, ella sabía que su hija estaría muy triste de la situación actual de ellos, y Tomoyo adoraba a su esposo y quería salvar lo que quedaba de su matrimonio.

Esa misma mañana los 2 amigos se encontraban en un cafecito de la esquina en donde trabajaban juntos, se miraron y se estrecharon las manos, y sin decir nada más se sentaron para que la hermosa garzona los atendiera

-Eriol, como van las cosas?, te veo de mejor semblante-

-Así es, Tomoyo y yo queremos arreglar el matrimonio, y la verdad estoy viendo a donde podemos ir, y seria genial que nos acompañaran, sería como una especie de terapia de parejas-

-Hey!, las cosas con Sakura van de maravillas, tenemos una relación bastante increíble, buen sexo, cariños, mimos, no hay nada más que quiera de Sakura-

-Pero también sabes que ella es abierta de mente-

-Así es, pero si ella deja que yo me meta con otras mujeres, no entiendo el porqué ella no puede hacerlo, además eso cambiara cuando nos convirtamos en marido y mujer-

-No sé, yo pienso que deberías ponerle las cosas claras, a mi no me gustaría que mi mujer se estuviera revolcando con alguien más-

-En todo caso, pero con Sakura nos tenemos una confianza increíble, de hecho el compromiso es que si salimos y besamos a alguien no hay problema, solo que nada de sexo de por medio y han funcionado bien las cosas-

-Si tu lo dices- suena el teléfono- te apuesto que es Sakura, ella siempre te llama a esta hora-

_-Alo mi vida?-_

_-Shaoran, hable con mi mama, y quiere que este fin de semana vayamos porque se cumplen 15 años de la muerte de mi hermano, y ya sabes que ella es bien sensible al tema-_

_-Ningún problema, adapto el horario y llevo el notebook para trabajar-_

_-Invita a Eriol y a Tomoyo, tenemos que buscar donde quedarnos eso si, pero allí preguntamos en una gasolinera-_

_-Me parece mi amor, un beso-_

_-Bye-_

-Sabes Eriol, que dices de irnos el fin de semana a los bosques del norte eh?, seria entretenido, y allí tendrías tu terapia de parejas-

-Me parece bien, apoyo la idea-dijo el sonriendo-Bueno entonces preparemos las cosas salud!- dijo el extendiendo su café-sorry pero prometí que no bebería mas-

Ese mismo día viernes Shaoran se subía al jeep acompañado de su hermosa novia quien llevaba unos shorts cortos y una polera ajustada al cuerpo, él le miraba de arriba a abajo con gran morbo, ella solo sonrió sensual, por su parte Tomoyo y Eriol estaban guardando las cosas para subirse al auto, ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco ideal para los calores de esos bosques.

-Esto será entretenido- decía Sakura maquillándose

-Me sorprende que no te duela tanto la muerte de tu hermano-

-Si me duele, pero fue hace 15 años, además ya está superado-

-Bueno, y ya saben dónde nos quedaremos?-dijo Eriol abrazando a su mujer quien se acostó en su hombro

-Me dijeron de una casona que esta como a 50 minutos de la casa de mi madre, está desierta así que más encima nos saldrá gratis-

-No lo sé Sakura, en serio?- dijo ella asustada- Me da un poco de miedo-

-Jajaja era broma!, hable con la mama de una amiga de Touya que también falleció, se llamaba Shizuzu o Shizumi la niña esa y ella encantada facilito la casona, es amplia y la remodelaron así que no habría problemas-

-Ya, en ese entonces ok vamos- dijo ella sonriendo- Al fin un poco de descanso de la rutina!-

-Allá vamos!- dijeron todos y arrancaron rumbo a la casona, en donde descasarían, verían el tema del funeral y pasarían unos días adicionales disfrutando de la vida.

Horas después del viaje ya estaban algo fatigados cuando vieron que la casona estaba fuera de la ubicación del mapa y mas encima no había señal alguna en caso de alguna eventualidad, Tomoyo sintió que se enervaba cada vez que se iban adentrando más adentro del bosque, Eriol intento calmarla, mientras Shaoran estaba concentrado en el camino y Sakura viendo el mapa tratando de buscar la manera más rápida para llegar a casa de su mama, aunque sintió de pronto una opresión en el pecho, como que si algo no estuviera bien, pero decidió no darle importancia y se dedico a mirar el camino sonriendo, este fin de semana disfrutaría a su novio al máximo.

-Oye Sakura, en serio te facilitaron la casona?-

-Ya te dije que si, después de todo la hija de esa señora quería mucho a Touya, eso si no me quiso decir cómo murió su hija-

-La hija murió?-

-Sí y después de eso, un año después mi hermano se suicido, tengo entendió que ella era su novia o algo así-

-Igual raro, no les parece divertido, una casona en el bosque, sin señal, sin donde correr, muertos esto parece una película de terror-

-Te aseguro que le tengo más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos- dijo Sakura sonriendo- Miren allí está la casona!- dijo ella mientras se adentraban cada vez mas hasta llegar a una gran reja metálica, la casona era inmensa y preciosa, los jardines estaban bien cuidados, y de hecho es casi como si alguien viviera allí- Vaya, se nota que se esmeran en mantenerla linda-

-En todo caso- dijo Tomoyo- Bueno estacionémonos y tratemos de relajarnos, quiero darme un buen baño estoy que apesto- dijo ella acomodándose mientras Shaoran estacionaba el carro; Las chicas se bajaron y Sakura abría la puerta mientras los chicos recogían las maletas de sus respectivas chicas, cuando entraron vieron que la casa era hermosa, el piso era flotante y le habían puesto calefacción central, Tomoyo miro por todos lados de la casa y sonrió, sentía una especie de paz, sin embargo Sakura sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero trataba de no darle importancia- Yo elegiré el dormitorio ya vengo Sakura- dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras, Sakura se sentó en el cómodo sofá y prendió la televisión, necesitaba relajarse un poco

Tomoyo recorría los pasillos de la casa y encontró una habitación que parecía ser la suite principal "_Cagaste Sakura_" pensó ella y abrió la gran puerta, dentro de la habitación estaba todo decorado a la antigua donde había un gran cuadro de una señora, Tomoyo le quedo mirando y sin darle importancia se quito el vestido y quedando desnuda decidió meterse a dar un baño, con cuidado para no refalarse puso el tapón y lleno la bañera lentamente mientras se introducía, cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar, definitivamente era eso lo que necesitaba

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo Shaoran se sentó al lado de su novia y la beso en los labios, mientras Eriol terminaba de dejar las cosas

-Oigan han visto a Tomoyo?-

-Fue a elegir pieza y darse un baño-dijo ella mirando la tv acurrucándose a su novio- Cual haya elegido ni idea- Eriol empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente, Shaoran miro a su novia lascivamente y sin decir nada mas, el calor empezó a subir en el living, después de todo Eriol estaría ocupado con su mujer, así que Sakura sin pensarlo se subió encima de su novio mientras se sacaba la polera, el por su parte besaba el cuerpo de Sakura con infinita pasión y lujuria, con mucha agilidad Sakura logro despojarse de su Short e introdujo el miembro de Shaoran en su interior, y ahí ella empezó a cabalgarle mientras el disfrutaba de la escena sexual con su novia.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Tomoyo estaba demasiado relajada y sentía por un momento que se escapaba de sus problemas, cuando de pronto escucha un ruido en la habitación, ella se desconcentra un poco pero decide no darle importancia hasta que el ruido fue más grande, allí ella agarro una toalla y salió de la bañera

-Hola?, Shaoran? Sakura?, son Uds chicos?- dijo ella saliendo de la tina, con mucho cuidado mientras escuchaba los ruidos se acerco para abrir la puerta del baño, aun temerosa decidió abrirla de pronto cuando al terminar de hacerlo se encuentra con una cara fantasmagórica y ella por inercia le manda un golpe, de pronto la figura desaparece y ve a un Eriol tirado en el suelo producto del golpe, él le queda mirando feo

-Quería sorprendente, no tenías que golpearme-

-Es que no eras tú Eriol-dijo ella temerosa- era otra cosa, te lo aseguro-

-Mira, en todo caso no puedes golpear a un fantasma, pero en fin no importa amor-dijo el besándola en los labios- sabes? Sakura y Shaoran están allá abajo, tu desnuda, yo me puedo desnudar rápido y hacemos el amor en esta hermosa habitación?- dijo el sonriendo pícaramente, Tomoyo sin pensarlo se quita la toalla y se cuelga de su hombre rodeando sus piernas en sus caderas haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama, El con agilidad se quito la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, mientras Tomoyo con agilidad sacaba sus pantalones dejándolo completamente desnudo, ambos se besaban con infinita pasión, Eriol tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como si conociera a la perfección el cuerpo de su mujer, sin decir nada ella abre las piernas para recibir a su amado y él se introduce en ella rápidamente, las embestidas aumentaban mientras ambos jadeaban de placer, ella agarraba fuerte su espalda mientras él se introducía más rápido en su interior, y así siguieron un buen rato hasta que el vertió su semen dentro de ella, ambos se besan en los labios y con ternura ella le dice un simple "te amo", pero para Eriol era una gran palabra.

Al rato después los 2 bajaron tomados de la mano y vieron que Shaoran se había quedado dormido mientras Sakura estaba en quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que.

-Oye Shaoran en donde está tu novia?- el abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Sakura no estaba

-No lo sé, estaba conmigo hace un rato-dijo el mirando a todos lados pero ni rastros de ella- debe estar en el baño, por cierto que tal la reconciliación?-

-Bastante buena-dijeron al unisonó- Bueno entonces les tinca que prepare algo de comer?-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Me parece bien, apoyo la moción-

Mientras en otro lado de la casa Sakura había bajado al sótano para encender la caldera, la casa estaba muy fría, mientras caminaba solo con una linterna dio con la caldera, se acerco a ella y empezó a buscar la palanca para prenderla cuando escucha algo detrás de ella, se da la vuelta asustada y vio que algo se movía al fondo, con miedo se acerco lentamente y vio que la cosa que se movía se metió a un estante en donde cayó una caja media rara, ella se acerca y lee la pequeña caja "Ouija" ella sonrió para sus adentros y sabiendo que de seguro era un ratón decidió subir a donde se encontraban sus amigos, cuando subió todos le quedaron mirando más que nada por la caja que traía consigo

-Miren Chicos, alguien quiere jugar a la Ouija?- todos le quedaron mirando escépticamente- No sean aburridos que dicen-

-Sakura, prefiero que no, ya ven para acá y deja esa cosa por algún lado, que estamos cortados de hambre-

-Está bien- dijo ella con un puchero y dejo la caja encima de la chimenea- Pero luego?-

-No Sakura-dijo Eriol- Ya sabes lo sugestionada que es Tomoyo-

-Aburridos…-dijo ella sentándose en el sillón para ver la televisión, sin duda no sería del todo entretenido- Por cierto chicos mañana tenemos que ir donde mi madre, así que propongo que nos duramos temprano-

-Me parece-

Y así todos tranquilos decidieron pasar la noche tranquilamente entre risas, tragos y una deliciosa comida, cuando de pronto la caja de la Ouija se mueve un poco, sin duda lo que ocurriría en un futuro no sería tan incierto.


End file.
